Mutants & Monsters
by awayinarendelle
Summary: This is my take on X-Men/Frozen. Enjoy.
1. Fortress

A constant stream of rain filled the night air with the sound of a thousand raindrops hitting the hard road. Nothing could be seen through the thick mist, and nothing could be heard other than the tremendous downfall—not even a pair of heels clacking rapidly across the sidewalk. Elsa buried her head deeper in the neck of her coat, continuing on through the relentless rain while trying not to slip into the soft mud forming by the side of the road.

 _Better than almost getting hit by a truck again_ , she thought bitterly.

Lost in thought, her eyes scanned the thick wall of trees lining the road before slipping on a loose stone and falling hard on her knees. Gritting her teeth against the sudden bolt of pain, Elsa clamped her eyes shut and pushed herself back to a standing position, pulling one foot from the dark sludge she had been trying to avoid. She felt the sudden change underneath her as she pressed down her weight on her foot, almost tripping again after realizing that the heel of her shoe had been torn apart and disconnected. Elsa cursed rather loudly to no one in particular, her feet ridding themselves of her now useless pair of stilettos.

 _Well, there goes my nine hundred dollars worth of Manolos. Sorry, Edna. I did tell you that I didn't want to wear heels on my birthday. Hell, I didn't even want to celebrate it. What's there to celebrate anyway? But I can still fix this stupid shoe, though….I can just freeze it back in place and—_

Before the thought could give birth to action, Elsa shook her head as if trying to dispel the idea from her brain, hoping it would fall flat into the mud where her bare feet stood. No. No more powers. After what happened, she vowed never to trigger her "disorder" again even if no one was around. She lifted her head and was greeted by droplets of water, causing her to shield them with her arm. The skies were dark—everything surrounding her was dark, and there were no signs of life except for those birds screeching and flying away for refuge against the unceasing downpour. Elsa envied them. They flew away without looking back, without any care in the world. When was the last time she did something that she actually liked? She couldn't even wear what she wanted on her own birthday, let alone drive a car without supervision.

But thinking about it now—maybe running off on her own with her father's Lambhorgini wasn't such a great idea. Although she knew that he never would have minded since he had been buried six feet under for quite some time now, a twinge of guilt still pricked her, making her cringe when she remembered the car that she had abandoned hours ago in some desolate town after accidentally freezing the steering wheel. Frightened, she fled the scene with sheets of ice trailing after her. Whoever found it would most likely keep it, she thought, trying to convince herself that no one would try to trace it back to her. But as the daughter and heiress of a man who owned a very prestigious and powerful organization, she knew that her luck was very slim.

Elsa was close to panicking once again when the direness of her situation dawned on her. With no cellphone or map in hand, she was utterly lost—and alone, and wet, and hungry. She didn't think this whole escape through. She didn't think of buying a prepaid cellphone before her departure since freezing a whole ballroom filled with politicians, military personnel, scientists, entrepreneurs, and her sister wasn't something she planned either.

She noted the drop of temperature as the tips of her fingers started to turn cold, dots of crystallized ice spreading from the center of her palms down to their base. The rain started to slowly subdue, and she wasn't entirely sure if that was a natural occurrence or the product of her own powers taking over the laws of gravity. Pellets of rain that should have been landing on the ground turned into miniscule orbs of ice suspended in midair, a much more impressive display of grandeur compared to that tacky chandelier and flamboyant decorations encompassing the ballroom where her birthday was held. For a brief moment, Elsa took in the sight of her own personal lights, the moon above paling in comparison to their luminosity. They weren't too bright, and they weren't too dim either. It was just right, and Elsa couldn't help but smile by the barest bit.

But bigger than her smile were her own flawed thoughts and fears looming over her head. The moment she thought of something pleasant, something that could somehow remedy her pain even by the slightest bit, stubborn and relentless modicums of ideas injected themselves into her mind uninvited. These were ideas that surpassed every good thought she ever had about herself and anything else—ideas that suggested and magnified her limitations, mistakes, insecurities and failures. With a swift movement of her hand, the hovering ice crystals fell to the ground and there was darkness again.

Her brain whirled with images of the catastrophic events that took place, driving her away from her home and her sister for good. The way people looked at her— _her_ people, her trusted employees—like she was a criminal, another detestable mutant, burned her heart right through its very core. The shocked gasps, hushed and frightened whispers of bystanders, and that angry cry of accusation from that pompous Weselton CEO rang in her ears like an unending waterfall of dishes crashing onto the floor. He called her _monster_. Timid, soft-spoken, and awkward Elsa who never wanted to be the president of her father's company, but _had_ to be—was a monster.

Yet, in spite of all the haunting memories, it was Anna's face that engraved itself permanently into her mind. Anna's eyes—eyes that resembled her very own—held no trace of judgment or disgust. It was Anna's desperate voice that plagued her unceasingly. Anna calling out her name over and over again to come back—to _please_ come back. There was shock, yes, but there was also an unspoken understanding when their eyes met right in that moment where the truth revealed itself. Anna finally knew what her sister was hiding, yet she still ran after Elsa like she always did all those years. She did not take a step back, she did not waver. Anna pushed forward, shouldering past the people who were so quick to point fingers and judge her sister. All that mattered to her was Elsa, and in that moment of clarity, she loved her right there and then. She loved her even more.

Soft sniffles turned into an overpowering sob that crushed her chest like a wrecking ball. Everything hurt. Her knees gave out and she found herself descending to the muddy ground, all thoughts of decorum diminishing into insignificance.

 _Who cares how I look like? I'm a mutant—a monster. If someone sees me now, they would probably end up killing me anyway. And Anna…she's…she's alone and…_

Elsa closed her eyes in defeat. The last picture she saw was an array of snowflakes swirling in front of her as a gust of wind touched the leaves of the trees nearby, their branches crackling from the contact. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head onto her lap, pale fingers laced together so tightly, an unconscious attempt to prevent them from shooting any more ice. _Why do I have to be different? Why can't I be normal like my sister? Why am I sick? Why do I have to be a mutant? Why did Papa and Mama promise to help me when all they did was leave? Why…?_

Questions that she knew not the answer of continued to weigh her down, crushing her whole being, her eighteen year old body—the body of a teenager who was still developing and growing. The body of someone who was barely an adult but forced to be one without so much as a warning. Elsa was so tired, and she didn't have any more incentive to keep on going. When her head throbbed due to congestion, she weakly raised her chin and a column of sharp and erratic-shaped ice that had erupted from the carpet of grass a few inches away greeted her. Elsa stared at it with curiosity, blue eyes shimmering as a deranged idea that she had considered time and again visited her, its need to be acknowledged growing stronger by the second.

 _What if…what if I…maybe if I shove it right to my heart, everything will stop. I won't be a mutant anymore…I won't be here anymore…Anna is better off without me and…_

Maybe if she died, her sickness would die along with her. If she disappeared, no one would even look for her. She was a pariah, a mutant who no longer had a place to call home. Her sister, Anna, will be the head of their company and she would continue to live a normal and abundant life without her in the picture. Anna was better off without a diseased sister, she was sure. And even if the youngest Arendelle—with all her assertiveness and persistence—went out of her way to search for her, the chances of succeeding were slim because she wouldn't know where to look first. Elsa didn't even know where she was, and she was certain that no one would help Anna after what was discovered about her and her abnormality.

A trembling hand hovered over the icy spike that she had created, ready to rip it off from where it had stemmed so she can finally act upon her desire to end everything. She was a disgrace to her family, and she no longer wanted to be in a world where the existence of people like her was detested and deemed abominable. There was no hope for mutants, and her parents tried everything that science and money can offer to remedy her disease but found none. She also failed and abandoned the one person whom she truly loved and tried so hard to protect to the point where she gave up her whole childhood without question and resistance. Her sister meant more than anything in this world and beyond, yet all she did was break her heart. There was nothing left for her but her early demise. One quick push to her chest and it will all be over. One, steady push and—

 _Elsa, you don't have to do this. Listen to me. What you're about to do won't solve anything._

As clear and as sharp as the ice she was now holding, the voice that came out of nowhere drowned out all the deafening echoes and noise trampling her senses and logic. Elsa turned her head to her left and to her right, her pulse rising quickly in fear that someone had already tracked her down. She bolted right up from her sitting position and held the column of ice like a sword this time, ready to defend herself against an unseen intruder.

"Who—who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking and betraying her feigned courage. "Come out and reveal yourself!"

 _Elsa, you don't have to worry. You're alone and no one is going to attack you. Follow my voice and I will lead you to a safe place where no one can hurt you._

The voice—that faint and familiar voice—was so corporeal and gentle that it had instantaneously erased her panic and brought her to a state of tranquility that she had never felt before. But Elsa didn't put her guard down, her faux sword was still raised mid-air, ready for combat. She frantically scanned her surroundings and detected no one in sight; her only companion were the stars above that had awoken from their slumber after being driven away by the rain.

 _Follow my voice. You will be safe. Come to me, Elsa. Let me help you._

Elsa dropped her weapon and clamped her ears shut with her palms, her blue eyes widening in panic once again when she realized that the voice was coming from her very own head. Another set of icy shards rose from the ground. "G-get out of my head! Who are you? Leave me alone!"

 _I know you're scared. I know you didn't want to run away. You just did what you thought was best for everyone especially your sister. Anna loves you just as much as you love her. Let me help you._

The mention of her sister's name dispelled all fear that was immediately replaced by anger. "What do you know about my sister? Don't you dare talk about us like you know who we are and what we went through! Leave me alone!" she screamed to no one in particular. Her heart was thumping fast against her chest, and in her frustration, she flung her hand to her side, resulting to an expulsion of ice from her fingertips. The voice stilled for a moment as if patiently waiting for her to calm down. When Elsa's breathing steadied, whoever it was spoke again with each word enunciated carefully.

 _I know about your ice powers, Elsa. I know that they started to manifest when you turned six. I know that for the longest time, up until you were twelve, you thought it was a punishment for lying to your mom and dad about the box of chocolates that you took from their room against their request two weeks before your sixth birthday. You never told anyone that. I know what you're going through, and I understand the fear and the confusion you're feeling. I can help you. You have a good heart and you're very special, Elsa. You are not alone and I can protect you._

Elsa was stunned. Her mouth moved uselessly as words failed to form and come out. She couldn't do anything more but shut her ears again with her hands, a bizarre and unexplainable relief washing over her upon hearing her secret validated and worded out into existence. That eerie sensation of familiarity, the scandalous and blurry thought that she might possibly know the man whom the voice belonged to overwhelmed her. Hearing her thoughts, the voice broke the silence that lingered momentarily.

 _I can help you. I can help you control your powers and harness it safely without harming yourself and anyone else. Please let me help you, Elsa._

 _I am just like you._

 _Let me help you. You're not alone. You will never be alone._

The gigantic mansion stood tall amongst all the trees surrounding it. Elsa was only a sophomore in college, but as a student of architecture, it was easy for her to recognize the foundation of the mysterious fortress in front of her. It was a Victorian-styled structure with large windows framing its walls, velvet curtains concealing the rooms they belonged to. A large metallic gate concealed the entrance to the secluded property that was made of bricks, thick and sturdy vines taking residence over its surface. Elsa studied the texture and shapes of the citadel with the help of the dim lampposts lined up within its borders. The mansion fought against time and tumultuous weathers, she thought. There was a quiet strength to it and a strong aura of perseverance than Elsa wished she possessed.

Elsa gulped as she shrank back, her arms folding against her chest nervously. The mansion resembled her house—her large and lonely house where bleak memories of her childhood lingered, chipped and washed away by her depression and decreed isolation from everyone because of her disorder. Ridding her mind of her somber recollection, Elsa shook her head and focused on her present predicament.

She turned her head to the right, and the discreet doorbell glued to the pillar that was stood by the gate tore her attention away from her rising anxiety. She sighed before raising an unsure finger. She looked around again and felt insecure, for what she was about to do was nothing short of foolish. But no one was around to mock her or laugh at her. No one was around to call her a monster.

If it were true, what the enigmatic voice told her, then maybe she did have a chance to live freely as a mutant with people who were just like her—people who could accept her. She would finally be in a place where she can belong. She wasn't entirely sure why she surrendered and followed the voice that led her to this hidden place, but a glimmer of hope rose from the pit of her chest. It was barely there, because fear and uncertainty still held her captive—but it was still there somehow. If it were true—

" _It is true,"_ said the voice in her head, soothing her worry and her doubt. Elsa ran her hands up and down the sides of her arms like she was trying to warm herself up though she knew that being cold was something that never bothered her. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, waiting for something—someone—to magically appear and open the gate for her when she did not even attempt to touch the doorbell. She didn't notice it before because of the darkness that eluded her sight, but there was a small, circular placard hidden underneath a mass of leaves that crawled up the walls. Elsa squinted her eyes to read what was written on it, brushing away the leaves with the back of her hand to get a better view. The letters were written in gold, and the placard had these words emblazoned on it:

 _XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS_

Elsa took a step back and mounted her head up to the windows towering over her. The curtains were drawn back and she wasn't alone anymore. He wasn't there before, she was sure of that. Plain in sight, sitting by the windowsill in what she could draw out as the center room of the mansion, was a bald man wearing a suit. She didn't know what time it was, but surely, it was a bit too late to be wearing an outfit such as his in the middle of the night. It seemed like he was waiting for her and had the courtesy to prepare for her arrival. Their eyes met, and Elsa's mind buzzed with questions again. He smiled at her, a given sign that he could tell what was running through the crevices of her brain.

Elsa suddenly felt like they knew each other—that _he_ knew _her_ by the way he was looking at her. He gave her a single nod, his small smile still curving his lips. She couldn't break eye contact although she wanted to, captivated by the stranger with the most welcoming face she has ever seen next to her sister. She opened her mouth to say something just to immediately seal it shut again when she realized that there was no way for him to hear what she was going to say, the distance between them preventing the initiation of a conversation.

The man's smile grew bigger. Elsa watched him raise two fingers to the side of his head, a few inches away from his eye.

 _Hello Elsa, my name is Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school for gifted youngsters. You are safe now._

After Elsa heard those words, the gate roared to life and swung wide open, beckoning her to enter her new home.

* * *

 **74 hours later…**

* * *

8:32 PM.

She had nowhere else to go.

Drained and weary from hours of searching with no direction and no guarantee of finding what she was looking for, Anna Arendelle dragged herself to the nearest place she can find to rest her aching legs. Her voice was hoarse from overuse, for she spent the entire day circling a town she was not familiar with, asking people if they recognized the girl in the picture she was holding in her hand. All she had gotten in response were blank stares, a dozen "no", a shrug of shoulders, and numerous uncaring folks who simply ignored her. But the fifteen-year-old was resilient and continued on with her one-girl mission—she was not going to give up on her sister.

It has been days since her sister left.

Sighing dejectedly, Anna stumbled into a local pub in hopes of finding a seat to remedy her sore body even for just a few minutes. Whatever physical malady she was feeling were nothing compared to the crippling thoughts that continued to torment her brain every minute of each passing day since her sister's retreat.

 _Is she okay? Does she have shelter? Is she safe? Is she eating?_

The pub was empty, save for the bartender and a lonely man sitting by the counter with a cigar in his mouth. Anna's eyes adjusted to the dim light as she cringed, disgusted by the scent of cheap alcohol and nicotine. She carefully surveyed her surroundings before gingerly making her way to the center of the room.

The whole place looked tired and worn out much like the bartender who didn't even bother to wipe the spill he made on the floor after knocking a beer bottle by accident—or purposely—she wasn't sure. He padded back to the kitchen as if nothing happened, as if he didn't see her. Anna straightened her back and took in a breath, picture in hand, ready to approach the man reeking of sweat and residues of cigar smoke.

 _I'm gonna ask this guy and I'll try to rest for a bit. Just one more person…_

She took into consideration how massive the man looked; the muscles on his back were bulging against his white tank top. He took another drag of his cigar, causing Anna's eyes to water.

Timidly, Anna tapped his shoulder, her head slightly tilted to the side to avoid the unpleasant fume from touching her face.

"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to bother you, but could you please tell me if— "

"Fuck off," the man said brusquely without so much as a quick glance. He notched an irritated brow and lifted his mug of beer to his lips. When he downed his last drop of alcohol, he raised his hand to beckon the bartender to give him another refill.

Annoyed upon realizing the bartender was nowhere to be found and unaware of the young girl's lingering presence, he threw the remains of his cigar on the floor.

He was about to light a new one when he heard a loud, shrill scream from behind, accompanied by the butt of his cigar hitting him hard on the back of his head.

" _IT'S NOT NICE TO CURSE AT PEOPLE!"_


	2. Beasts & Beers

Logan let out a dry chuckle around the cigar he was lighting as the girl continued to ramble loudly and rapidly behind him. He tried his best to drown out her voice by distracting himself with the dingy light bulb above the ceiling but to no avail.

He was losing his patience. Fast. But there was no need for confrontation that would draw attention to him. _Not now._ The bartender was still going about his task of doing whatever it was that he was doing in the kitchen, and the silence that Logan was enjoying disintegrated into thin air upon the girl's arrival and other people that shuffled inside the bar.

 _Just another kid. No point of wasting time on this one_.

Anna walked directly next to the hunched man at the counter, scrunching her eyes half due to frustration and half due to sleep deprivation. She took a deep breath and a moment of concentration before beginning her lecture. "You are rude, and immature, and–and childish! And—and _so_ rude!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Piss off, kid," he replied bluntly without turning his head, his thoughts oscillating between dragging the girl outside or continuing his best to ignore her. He eyed the nearby patrons that had just arrived, their curious stares causing him to squirm in his seat uncomfortably. He ground his teeth and slammed the half-empty mug of beer down the counter, startling the redhead with the sudden gesture of hostility. Instinctively, Anna inched backwards, gulping slowly, with her furrowed brows still marring her face.

"I'm—I'm not scared of you!" Anna retorted childishly before crossing her arms on her chest like the stubborn mule that she was. Of course she was scared. Who was she kidding? The man looked like he skinned humans for a living and she was close to provoking him to throwing her against the wall.

Lucky for Anna, he didn't find her worth the trouble _._ "I don't like to repeat myself, kid. You need to get the hell out of here," he said in a low voice that nearly resembled a growl, finally turning around to face the object of his annoyance.

Ironically, Logan was right in his condescending name-calling. She really was just a kid. He almost felt bad for being such a jerk. Almost. Barely out of high school and skinny as a twig that he could easily tear in half, Anna Arendelle stood oblivious in front of a powerful mutant that could decapitate her with one swift move of his clawed hand.

But she didn't even notice that. She didn't notice the sharp tips of silver that was peeking out of the brooding man's left-hand. She was too busy yelling at him, not even bothering to look around and see the spectacle that she had created. Customers were watching the commotion like some sort of circus, the sound of muffled laughter echoing throughout the beat-down bar that Logan was so fond of. All he wanted was some peace and quiet tonight. Too bad he wasn't going to get any of that.

Anna could feel the hot tears forming behind her eyes. She hadn't slept in days, she was hungry, and people were just so uncooperative and obnoxious for no reason. She squared her shoulders. Here goes nothing. "Why are you so unnecessarily cantankerous and malicious? Were you raised in a barn? All I asked is for you to look at this picture and to tell me if you saw her! Is that too much to ask?" she bit her lip, embarrassment rearing its head when she had finally realized that she was causing a scene. Her desperation to find her sister won, so she pressed on, digging a deeper hole for herself than she cared to admit.

Logan stared at her in disbelief before sighng in resignation, wary eyes flitting back and forth and hoping that none of the bystanders recognized him. He arched his neck and stared Anna up and down, crossed his arms, and met her eyes.

 _Fuck my life_. "Fine. Let me see your stupid picture," he huffed, showing aggravation over such a tiny task. Without any miniscule attempt to hide his annoyance, Logan rolled his eyes with one elbow on the bar, the other hand resting on his thigh, fingers tapping impatiently.

Anna had to hold herself back from doing a happy dance. She was close to finding Elsa and that mean man was going to tell her where she went. "Where is it?" she mumbled while rummaging through her pockets to retrieve the picture that she was so determined for him to see.

Logan sneered at her. But in the middle of judging her and wishing she would just go away, something in his brain started to click. There was something eerily familiar about this kid that he couldn't quite pinpoint. He wondered if they had met before, if she had been one of those girls he had seen a few times in front of the local high school just outside of town. But the odds of that happening were very slim because the girl in front of him didn't look like she belonged in this neighborhood, in this town.

Even in her fits of anger and lack of grace, Logan was able to tell that she was well educated and wealthy. Girls her age, in this part of town, wouldn't be able to afford the clothes she wore or possessed the slightest knowledge of the jargons and words she had just used to retaliate against him.

 _Cantankerous? Malicious? This kid sounds like she reads Shakespeare for fun. Jesus H. Christ. And people think mutants are freaks._

Anna stood out like a snowman in the middle of summer. She was awkward, out of place, and she seemed to be melting with exhaustion while struggling to stay put. Alright, where did that snowman thought come from? Logan stopped himself from rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. But whatever. He actually wished for the kid to turn into a snowman so she could just melt into a puddle and leave him alone. But there was just _something_ about her….

He was starting to think that she had ran away and was probably looking for her boyfriend—or _girl_ friend in this case—who promised her that they would meet up and leave together. He almost felt bad for her.

 _What a sad cliché. Another Romeo and Juliet bullshit. Or Juliet and Juliet. Whatever. I bet her girl left the moment she realized the kind of shit she was gonna get into. Kids these days. Scrawny here doesn't strike me as someone stupid, but I guess I'm wrong. She looks so fuckin' familiar…._

The other customers went about their business when the cat and mouse show they were eagerly watching came to an anticlimactic stop. The stream of indistinct chattering blanketed the bar, and the clinking of bottles between friends was heard as they shared jokes with one another after such a long day of being away at work. One man sat next to him by the counter, much to his chagrin, and started calling after the bartender. He wasn't fond of closed spaces or people brushing their arms against his. He wasn't fond of _anyone_. Period.

She was taking way too long looking for that stupid picture. Logan sighed exasperatedly while the girl who continued to shuffle through her back and coat pockets. "How long is this going to take? Can you ask someone else—"

Anna wasn't going to let him win. "Here it is!" she squealed, drawing the attention of a group of men sitting a few tables away. She shoved the picture in front of Logan's face like a child proudly presenting her impressive report card. Logan's ears perked up and a seed of panic began to sprout inside his chest, his nerves buzzing and driving him to a fight or flight mode.

 _For fuckity-fuck's sake. She's an Arendelle. She's related to that Class Five mute who froze the entire mansion. What's that girl's name again? Ellie? Elise? El—"_

" _Elsa._ This is my sister Elsa. She ran away a few days ago, and it's totally my fault because I pushed her too far— " Anna was oblivious to Logan's growing panic and the lecherous looks being shot her way by those men sitting down and watching her.

His fears were confirmed. If Arendelle was related to this scrawny kid in front of him, there was a huge possibility that they possessed the same powers. Logan quickly glanced at the floor to make sure ice wasn't there. Yet.

 _She's gonna freeze this whole fucking town._ In spite of himself, the thoughts of innocent blood freezing to death left a bitter taste in his mouth. And there was _Erik_ to worry about. If he, with so much as a rumor, found out about Elsa and her sister possessing destructive powers….

He couldn't complete the thought. He wasn't easily daunted, but seeing what Elsa was capable of _did_ put him on the edge of worry and _fear_ for the humans Charles was so very fond of. Though he wouldn't admit it, Logan knew Charles was having a hard time getting through the girl. There was only one person Elsa would allow herself to talk to: Jean Grey. Was it because they were both Class Five mutants that was why it was easy for them to interact?

Logan's head started to spin when he remembered one crucial detail. _Elsa didn't know she was a Class Five mutant._ Charles kept that from her. Charles _begged_ his closest allies, including him, to hide that from her.

"Kid, put that picture away— "

Anna caught the sudden shift in Logan's attitude. He was fidgeting and he looked like he wanted to leave. "Wait, what? Anyway, she's a little bit _different_ , just a tiny bit," she said while pressing her thumb and her index finger together, leaving a small space in between. "Not like, the weird kind of different, just…different. You know how some people like chocolates and others don't? I don't get why people won't like chocolates in the first place but—"

"We can't discuss this here—"

Anna ignored him."—but like, I'm so bad at metaphors. Do you get my point though? She's just not like the rest of us and—"

" _Kid_."

"What?" Anna sighed loudly as she rolled her eyes, her arms falling to her sides. "I'm not finished talking and you keep interrupting me. What's your deal?" She was getting frustrated and Logan's grip on his mug tightened. He was expecting her touch him and freeze his face or some shit. She didn't. Not that he wasn't going to survive that, but he was grateful that she wasn't as out of control as her sister who basically froze Charles' office with a single sneeze.

Logan took in a deep breath and released it in a controlled manner through his nose before pinching it with his fingers, willing himself to reply calmly. "Look, kid, I don't know who that girl is. You should go, it's not safe for you to be here—go home. _Hide._ "

 _Liar._ Anna eyed him dubiously. Was he super drunk or something? Hide from _what?_ She placed a hand over her hip and shifted her weight to her other leg, clearly looking unconvinced. "You're not telling the truth," she said, wagging an accusing finger at Logan. "You definitely recognize who she is. Do you want money? I can write you a check, just tell me how much. I don't care what the price is! I just want my sister back. Please help me, I—"

Desperate pleas for her sisters whereabouts were immediately cut off when Logan coiled his hands on each side of her arms. He shook her like a leaf to reel her attention back to him. No more rambling, Arendelle Number Two. He couldn't believe Arendelle Number One was related to this kid. She didn't Know. How. To. Shut. Up. The one back in the mansion barely said a word and he wasn't even sure if he knew what her voice sounded like.

Anna tried to yank her arms away from his grip but failed. Dammit, he was strong. _Really_ strong. She was about to open her mouth to scream for help but stopped short when she finally caught the urgency in his face. He wasn't trying to hurt her.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully," Logan said in a low, ominous tone. He did a quick sideglance. Fuck. They saw. They knew. "Those men back there are on their way here and they will try to kill us both—no don't look back," he commanded, cupping her chin and sharply turning her face back to him. "Look at me. We can't let them hurt innocent people so we have to make a run for it. _You_ can't hurt innocent people." Anna glared at him and he immediately clamped her mouth shut when she tried to say something. "Here's what you're going to do: you will run when I tell you to run. Got it?"


End file.
